


Fireteam

by Mizuki_A



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Other, fireteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_A/pseuds/Mizuki_A
Summary: When a member of the Fireteam departs, the hunters continue their mission, with or without him.





	Fireteam

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not to keen on the title, but I went with it, given the fact that these character are/were apart of a fireteam.  
> Also, this is a One-Shot. It isn't meant to explain why or what happened.  
> I wanted to leave it a mystery. Sort of allowing the audience to wander.

Sayers’s departure, left the fireteam wounded, empty. 

It were an issue that neither parties had taken into account.  
At least, not to such an extent.  
While their beliefs had little to do with their missions. Sayers admittance toward their differences, were apparent.

He became distant, cold. His attitude toward things proceeded to change, gradually. His views, thoughts, and even his opinions. 

“I just need some time. I’m not happy with the way things happened back there.”

Those were the titans last words, before he’d taken a step in the opposite direction, leaving his team utterly confused, at a loss for words. 

It had been a few days, since then.  
The hunters continued, as a team. Although, it weren’t entirely the same, given the numbers. 

Heavy fire, labored breathing, Mizuki steadies her rifle, observing her comrade in the distance. 

“We only get one shot,” Tekuta chimed in. “let’s make it count." 

"I’m ready, when you are.” The huntress responds, cocking back the loaded gun. 

Tekuta rushes in, tossing his flare grenade, as he’d unleash a rapid fire upon the herd of Cabal. 

Mizuki snaps, one-two.  
Taking down the strays that would attempt to surround her comrade, “Tekky, to your right.” She’d warn, witnessing the toss of his throwing knife, followed by the explosion. 

She picks off the Psions, one by one, ensuring they had little to no chance in taking down the Guardian. 

A loud thunder, as another ship roars in, setting down reinforcements. With them– A Colossus.  
A formidable foe. They are considered deadly, unrelenting, and efficient. Their heavy armor, practically impenetrable. 

Followed by the group of War Beast, “The party’s just getting started.” MIzuki cracks, “War dogs." 

"Is that all they got?” Tekuta laughs, “Let’s give ‘em hell.”

Switching out her sniper rifle for the bow, Mizuki readies her hand cannon, “I’m right behind you." 

Falling from the roof, she pushes from the building, dagger in hand, leaping toward the Rhino, merely to shove her knife into the back of its neck.  
His loud cry, alarms the turtles front of them. As he’d fallen underneath the huntress, "Hi.” Her sarcastic wave, earning her the luxury of their undivided attention, followed by the immediate blast of their guns, “Shit!" 

A double jump, as she’d taken overhead, a quick pull, burrowing her arrow into the head of another, "Way to spice things up.” Tekuta compliments. 

“Thank you, I do my best.” Their brief conversation, cut short, as a Cabal lunges toward them. 

A bullet in either side of his head, as the hunters laid waste to the massive soldier, “Shall we?” the exo queries. 

A masked grin claims the woman’s features, “After you.”


End file.
